Mine
by Brownk14
Summary: She was a flight risk with a fear of falling in love, and he was the guy who was determined to change that. Slightly AU. One-Shot.


**Okay, so this is loosely based on the Taylor Swift song "Mine". This is also the longest solid chapter of anything I've ever written, so I hope it doesn't disappoint. Ever since I've heard the song and long before I saw the music video, I've been having visions of Nathan and Peyton...and they wouldn't go away. I came to the conclusion that the only way they would leave was if I wrote a one-shot. Although it has taken far longer to write than I ever imagined, I'm quite pleased with it. =) It's more AU than anything else, there are some parts that may follow, or seem familiar to the show but most don't. I know I shouldn't even be thinking of writing anything else when I have _More Than Anyone_ to UD, but I have 5 different one-shot ideas floating around my mind that I can't seem to shake. Have no fear, it will be updated, but in the meantime...enjoy some NP action right here, right now. Read, Review & Enjoy!**

* * *

Love was never something that Peyton Sawyer believed in. She's seen relationships fall apart far too many times than she'd like to count. It's the same thing every time; boy likes girl, girl likes boy, they fall in love and then he leaves. Love was predictable, except when it came to her parents, they were different, unlike anything she's ever seen. Two people madly in love with each other, two halves coming together to make a perfect whole; their life together was perfect, until that fateful day when her entire world was shaken to its core. That was it, that was the day everything changed, that was the day that turned her father from the warm hearted man he was, to one who took extended work trips so he didn't have to deal with the pain. Her mother was gone, their love was gone...and there was nothing she could do. During the short periods in which he was home, she never felt secure, always uneasy. Sometimes she felt like her father took those long jobs were so he didn't have to see her, so he didn't have to deal with the pain and the loss and his daughter. Maybe it was the way he looked at her, almost as if he felt sorry for her. Sorry for the fact that she has to grow up without a mother, and with a careless father who was never home. One night, in a drunken rage her father cursed her mother for leaving him, cursed at her for leaving him with a young daughter and for leaving their love. For the first time, Larry Sawyer shed a tear; he shed a tear in memory of his decease wife and for his young daughter who will grow up forever careful. And it was from that moment on that Peyton Sawyer denounced love, because even if you have it, it can be stolen from you in the blink of an eye. Why bother with love if it never lasts?

It was freshman year when boys started to notice her, like really notice her. It was hard not to, with her green eyes, wild curls and endless legs the guys went wild. Brooke would call her a tease; how could someone be so naive to the fact that boys were drooling over her? But the truth was, she wasn't naive - she just didn't care. Sure there were some cute boys but she wasn't about to let herself be _that_ vulnerable. Love never lasts, remember?

She was a cheerleader, and a damn good one, but she didn't like it...to be honest the only reason she cheered was because her mom used to, but she would never tell anyone that. So every basketball game she plastered on a fake smile and did the routine alongside Brooke and acted like there was nothing wrong.

The gym was crowded and loud as it usually was but there was something different about tonight. The Ravens were up by three when their coach called in the only freshman on the varsity team.

He threw his jacket on the bench and jogged onto the court.

"He's totally checking you out P. Sawyer." Brooke rasped into Peyton's ear.

The curly blond raised her eyebrow, and shot her friend a questioning look.

"Nathan Scott. 23." She answered resuming her cheers.

Peyton averted her eyes from her bubbly friend to the tall, raven haired boy setting foot on the court.

She felt her cheeks flush and shifted her footing.

He caught her eye and gave her the nod...that wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

Nathan Scott wasn't the type of guy who just gives up. When he had his eye on something, he would do everything in his power to make sure he got it, and this time he had his eye on Peyton Sawyer. He had always found her incredibly sexy, but there was something else about her that he was drawn to; he wasn't sure what it was but he intended on finding out.

It was sophomore year during Geometry that he decided that he was going to make this girl his. He watched as she sketched in class instead of taking notes, and how every so often her tongue would subconsciously peek out of her perfectly pink lips. That was it, his mind was made up, and after class he would make his move.

Mr. Reyes finished up his lesson and the bell rang soon after. A loose piece of paper gracefully fell to the floor - it was one of her sketches. The moment Nathan picked it up and turned to give it to her, she was gone. He ran out of class in search of her, his eyes searching the halls desperately. And then he saw it, a tangled mess of golden blond curls bouncing with every step. He wasn't going to chase after her; if he ever learned anything from his dad, it was to never chase after a woman, but he was going to get her attention.

"Hey!" He shouted down the hallway, darting through the sea of people.

He looked at her artwork and knew exactly how to get her attention. "People always leave huh?" He questioned loudly.

She spun furiously on her heel and marched up to him, yanking the piece of paper right out of his hand.

"You dropped it in class." Nathan offered shrugging his shoulders.

"This is personal." She said angrily. "Alright, I don't read your diary."

Nathan is taken back; he doesn't even have a diary. "I don't have a diary."

"No? Dear Diary, my daddy rides me too hard. P.S Keep your hands off my stuff." She quipped, turning away from him.

Damn, maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Let me walk you to class." He tells her before she takes off.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Peyton replied. "I'm more than capable."

"I know, but let me make this up to you." Nathan said smoothly. Although this one was hardheaded, no girl could deny that request.

Peyton sighed loudly and looked over to the wall before looking back at him. "Fine."

He took her books from her hands and smirked. He won this battle; sure he was a jackass, reading her sketch aloud, but no girl can resist the smirk...that he knew.

"I'm Nathan." He said as she snatched her books out of his hands. She wasn't going to make this easy.

Peyton smiled tightly at his introduction; she knew his name, who didn't.

"I'll be seeing you." He said sending a nod her way before he took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Wait. So you're telling me _Nathan Scott _walked you to class?" Brooke asked mouth agape.

Peyton emerged from her closet nodding her head.

Brooke sat on the bed in total shock.

"Do you understand how lucky you are Peyton?" She asked rhetorically.

"Brooke, it's really not that big of a deal." Peyton responded disappearing back into her closet.

The brunette hopped off the bed and paused before following Peyton in her large walk in-closet.

"Uh, yes it is. Nathan Scott walked you to class. He could have walked anyone to class and he picked _you_." Brooke said, grabbing a paperweight off Peyton's desk without thinking.

Peyton raised an eyebrow and turned to her friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're _the one_, Peyton. Despite how broody and misunderstood you are, he wants _you_." She replied matter-of-factly.

The blond rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm not broody." She said causing Brooke to stick out her tongue.

* * *

Normally she wasn't broody; at least she didn't think so. But today was different, today was the day, the day she sped down the street running every red light she came across. This year was the seventh anniversary of her mother's death. This year, she had to mourn alone; there was no Dad and no Brooke. Her dad was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean on his drudging boat and Brooke's parents decided to surprise her and take her to New York for the weekend. For the first time in seven years, she truly felt alone. So she did what she does best - brood. She hopped into her 1963 convertible Mercury Comet and took off.

Nathan hated Saturday basketball practices, but he was junior captain and he had to be there. That's where he was coming from when he saw the fiery blond speed past him, clearly running the red light. He had no clue what had gotten into her to do such a dangerous thing but he knew he had to stop her, or at least try to. She sat in her car stopped at a green light; not caring that the cars behind her were furiously honking their horns at her. Nathan found this to be the perfect opportunity to try and talk to her.

"Why do you do this?" Nathan asked loudly.

No answer, she didn't even turn her head to look at him. The light was still green, but it wouldn't be for long, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He got in.

"If I were you I'd get back out now." Peyton said emotionless.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He glanced at her and then at the light.

The minuet the light turned red she drove through it.

"Come on! Slow down Peyton! Come on!" Nathan yelled the wind whipping violently through the car. "Slow the car down! Peyton? Slow the car down."

"She was driving to school to pick me up. She was late, so she ran a red light." Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, her knuckled turning white. "It was one light at the wrong split second and it ended for her." Peyton admitted, finally stopping the car.

"My mom ran one red light." She paused and faced him for the first time. "I run them all the time and nothing happens. It's not fair."

She loosened her grip and dropped her hands to her lap.

"No, it's not." He whispered.

Her green eyes were pleading as she turned her head away from him. "You can get out now."

"Or I can stay if you want." Nathan offered.

"No. You can't." She said in a sadness filled voice, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

He didn't want to leave her, but he obeyed her wishes. He got out of the car and watched her drive away. To say Nathan was shocked was an understatement. He's heard stories about her not having a mom and that she had passed away a few years back, but he never knew how she died, or how severely Peyton was affected by it. He hated that she was upset, and he hated that she had tears in her eyes.

* * *

It was a small beach, quiet and relaxing and his parents own a beach house right on it. They spent weekends there, it was in Tree Hill so that was convenient but they got to get away from it all. There were nights, like tonight for instance, when he took long walks on the beach so he could get away from his parents.

He sees her, about a foot or two away, sitting silently on the sand. A small smile crept upon his face as he walked up to her.

She was sketching; letting the sound of the waves take over her, letting the smell of the air take her away if only for a moment. She was startled momentarily when she saw Nathan take a seat next to her; she can't say she was surprised though; she sort of sensed his presence.

"Hey." He said scooting closer to her. "I've been thinking about you."

"Try a cold shower." Peyton says sarcastically. "Sorry. You set yourself up for that one."

"Yeah. I guess so...How are you doing?" He asked taking his hood off.

"Let's see. Um, my best friend is away on vacation. My mom's dead. And my dad's away on a job." She responded tilting her head to the side, causing one of her curls to fall in her line of vision.

"What's your dad do?" Nathan asked.

Peyton shook the stray curl away from her face and spoke. "Captains a drudging boat. He's only here for those forked anniversaries but this year, he sent his sympathies in an e-mail." She closed her sketch book, pulling her knees in close to her body and caught his eye.

Nathan felt bad for her, it made him think about his life. Here he is, with both of his parents alive and together; and he can barely stand them and he looks at Peyton who has a dead mother and an absentee father. No wonder why she's always so guarded and careful, no wonder why she's never been in a serious relationship before.

"My dad's an ass." He admitted, it's not like it was some secret. The whole town knew Dan Scott was an ass, but Nathan always defended him; he always wanted to see the good in him. If there were any good left.

Peyton looked at him and then re-focused her attention to the waves crashing along the shore.

Before he even thought about it, the words just came out. "It's weird you know, I would gladly erase my dad if it would bring back your mom."

That had to have been the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. It also had to have been the most sincere thing she has ever heard him say. She thinks that maybe, maybe she just fell in love. Who knew Nathan Scott had a soft side.

"Thank you." She whispered sincerely holding his gaze.

"Hey Peyton..." He started.

She held a hand up and shook her head with a small smile. "Don't ruin it okay?"

The two of them sat together silently by the water for a while. A soft breeze swept passed them and sent a chill through Peyton's spine. Nathan saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye; she had a jacket on so he wasn't going to offer her his hoodie, but he had to do something. He got closer to her, eliminating the space between them. She shivered when his arm grazed hers, and sucked in a breath when he put his arm around her for the first time.

* * *

"_Peyton_. You're cutting class?" Brooke whispered harshly.

Peyton huffed as she tossed her books into her locker; she dramatically slung her head to the side and glared at Brooke, who was casually leaning up against the rest of lockers.

"Come on, like you haven't?" Peyton quipped, slamming her locker shut.

"Oh, all the time. But this isn't you." She answered shaking her head slightly. "He's making you do these crazy things and turning you into someone you're not."

"Brooke." She said grabbing the brunette's shoulders. "For once in my life can you just let me do what I wanna do without judging me? Please?"

Brooke sighed and held up her hands in surrender. "Fine. Have fun skipping class to get drunk."

Nathan came up behind Peyton and kissed her temple. She smiled and relaxed into him.

"Hey Brooke." He greeted.

"You better take care of her." Brooke rasped pointing a finger his way.

"I always do." Nathan smiled.

Peyton moved to the side of him and he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not kidding Hot Shot." She replied arms crossed.

"I cannot believe you're cutting class." Brooke mumbled under her breath.

"What can I say," Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a rebel."

* * *

Their senior year the infamous Brooke Davis settled down a bit. Instead of having one night stands, she decided to set her sights a guy; one guy in particular. Funny story was, he just happened to be Nathans brother, and to be perfectly honest it wasn't really that funny...it's was sort of tragic. Thing is, Lucas didn't run in the same circle they did; he stuck with his group of friends and that was it. He was the quiet guy, the nice guy...Brooke didn't go for nice guys.

Lucas was quietly putting his books in his locker when Brooke walked up to him. He glanced over at her and knew what was coming, instead of saying anything, he reached into his locker and pulled out a leopard print bra.

Brooke smirked and took it from him. "Thank you gorgeous."

His blue eyes lit up and he smiled softly at her before shutting his locker and heading off to class.

Unknown to Brooke, Peyton saw the whole thing. She walked up to her bubbly best friend and linked arms with her as they made their way to class.

"What you got there?" Peyton asked.

"What?" She answered feigning innocence.

Peyton clicked her tongue. "You know what. The Brooke Davis leopard bra? Dude, that thing is like a welcome mat."

Brooke playfully shoved her arm. "Shut up. We can't all be like you and Nathan."

"I'm not saying that." She said honestly. "What's the deal with him anyway? I heard you were naked in his car."

"No. I was partially naked. At one point it was cold so I had on mittens...oh have you seen my..." Brooke answered, rustling through her bag as a distraction.

"Okay, focus. You're a slut in mittens, you're in his car. Then what happened?" Peyton questioned excitedly.

"Nothing. He was really sweet Peyton. He drove me home, said "goodnight", he even waited until I got inside." She responded.

"Maybe he's gay." The blond joked.

"No. I think he's just nice."

A few days later, Lucas and Brooke were official.

* * *

Nathan and Peyton were spending a lazy evening laying on the couch watching basketball when Peyton's curiosity got the best of her.

"What happened with your dad and Lucas' mom?" She asked, not daring to look him in the eye.

She felt him stiffen a bit and he let out a sigh. "It's complicated."

Peyton sat up and turned her face to him; they were never the type of couple that needed words, the simple look in her eyes told him that she was dying to know...no matter how complicated a story.

"They were in love in high school, she got pregnant, he left for college and forgot about her and got my mom pregnant." Nathan explained; guess it wasn't as complicated as he thought.

"That's it?" Peyton asked, weary of his over-simplification.

"He promised her forever and then college got in the way, and then eventually my mom got in the way." He elaborated.

"They were in love." Peyton whispered absentmindedly.

There was that word again, _love_. Karen and Dan were in love and look what happened to them, her mom and dad were in love and look what happened to them. Peyton shook her head and blinked furiously. This was the exact reason why she stayed away from guys and love; they were notorious for breaking their promises, and for breaking hearts. Peyton was not going to let that happen, she would not be just another notch in Nathan Scott's bedpost.

Nathan nodded his head and noticed her change in attitude and placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey, listen to me. That's never going to happen to us." He told her quietly.

Her green eyes were filled with sadness, a sadness that was caused by great loves gone terribly wrong. She didn't want to end up like Luke's mom; she didn't want to be _a_ girl, she wanted to be _the_ girl.

"Peyton, that's never going to happen to us, ever," Nathan promised, taking her into his arms. "I promise."

* * *

It was their junior year at Duke when Nathan decided to rent an apartment of his own off campus. Peyton and Brooke already had their own place but lately Peyton's been feeling like it's more of Lucas and Brooke's apartment than her and Brooke's apartment. Soon after Lucas and Brooke made it official during senior year Lucas joined the Ravens. Not only did Lucas gain respect from the team, he gained a brother. The two realized that they had a lot more in common than their last name. Best of all, Brooke and Peyton were happy; their whole lives they grew up saying they were sisters and now it's even more real. The four of them have a great thing going on at Duke; Nathan is here on a full ride basketball scholarship, Lucas is here for literature, Brooke for fashion and Peyton for business. A smile crept upon her face as she thought about how far the four of them have come, it's nice to see couples fall in love and actually last.

She felt as though they were taking on the world together; when Nathan's father got arrested for money laundering she was there for him, when Peyton thought her dad's boat had gone missing he was there for her. Whatever life had thrown at them, they dealt with it together.

After coming back from a weekend visit to Tree Hill, the couple drove to straight Nathan's apartment. Peyton opened the trunk of his Range Rover and grabbed a hamper full of her stuff. They got inside and unloaded their suitcases; Peyton headed for the bedroom and unpacked all her clothes. If there wasn't before, there definitely is a drawer of her things at his place, well maybe there's a few drawers. When Nathan finally got into the bedroom he saw his girlfriend laying on her stomach on his bed.

"Have I told you lately how sexy you are?" Nathan asked unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt.

Peyton shook her head and smirked.

"You're sexy as hell." He whispered suggestively.

"Mmmmm. Anything else?" She probed.

"You have a serious ass Peyton Sawyer." He replied jumping onto the bed.

"Nathan!" She shrieked.

"Hey, you haven't been sketching lately. What's up?" Nathan asked.

Peyton brushed a stray curl out of her face and let out a breath. "School's been pretty crazy."

He nodded. "I never asked you, but you remember sophomore year when you dropped your sketches and I read em out loud in the middle of the hallway?"

She smiled coyly and nodded as well. "Of course, that's when it all began."

"You were so mean to me." Nathan joked, feigning hurt.

"Oh come on! You read my sketches!" Peyton shouted with a smile on her face.

"Only because I was trying to get your attention." He confessed.

She went to open her mouth, but decided against it.

"What does it mean anyway?" He questioned.

"What?"

"People always leave?" Nathan elaborated.

"My mom died when I was nine, and ever since then my dad's taken extended business trips. People always leave, love always leaves." She answered. "After my mom died, I never felt wanted or loved by my dad. I guess that's why I was so guarded when it came to my heart."

"People don't always leave Peyton. I didn't, Brooke didn't, and we're never going to." He promised her.

Peyton smiled, she loved him for that. She loved that he remembered what her sketch said, and she loved that he asked her about it; even if it brought up bad memories. She grabbed a picture frame that was on Nathan's night stand. It was his parents. She ran her thumb along the glass and frowned.

She looked up at him, her posture becoming more serious. "I don't want to turn out like your mom and dad."

"We won't, because unlike them, we actually love each other. Don't worry; we'll never make our parents mistakes." Nathan told her.

He pulled her in close and kissed the top of her forehead, God he loves this girl. They spent the rest of the night intertwined together, sharing secrets and making plans together for the future.

* * *

Every so often he would go to the River Court. They only reason why he knew of the place was because of Luke and now he's gone. The only reason why he got to know Lucas was because of Brooke and now she's gone. Okay, they're not actually gone - they moved to New York. After they all graduated Duke, the two couples went their separate ways. Brooke and Lucas chose the Big Apple, being a fashion designer and a famous author isn't as easy as it looked. Peyton and Nathan on the other hand, chose to go back home. But every so often he would grab a ball and head over to the River Court, and every so often she would grab a few paint brushes and follow him.

After a while, they made it their Sunday night ritual; usually after getting off the phone with Lucas and Brooke, the two of them would walk to the little basketball court by the river and reminisce. Nathan would shoot hoops and Peyton would paint. They sight of downtown Tree Hill was beautiful from the River Court, the city lights on the water illuminated the court and sent a wave of inspiration through Peyton's veins. This was a picture that needed to be painted. She rustled through her bag searching for her water colors. Damn it, she knew she brought them with her.

"Nathan...have you seen my paint? I know, I know I brought it with me." She said still shifting through her bag.

"Nathan?" Peyton questioned when she heard no response.

When she finally looked up, her green eyes met his stormy blue; and to her great surprise he was down on one knee. Her heartbeat quickened and her mouth went dry; she forgot all about the paintbrush she was searching for, everything around her disappeared and all that she saw was him.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?" Nathan asked strongly.

A smile broke across her face, and he could swear that in that moment he saw her start to believe for the first time.

She said yes.

* * *

Who knew at twenty three, they'd be living together and planning out their lives? Sure they have bills to pay, jobs to go to, but in all the essence they really have nothing figured out.

Brooke and Lucas on the other hand had everything figured out. Flash forward a few months and the two of them were following in Peyton and Nathan's footsteps. They were engaged, and all their dreams were finally coming true.

"I cannot believe you two are engaged!" Peyton said hugging her best friend.

Actually, she could believe they're engaged; she saw it happening a mile away. The week before it happened Lucas called up Peyton asking for her blessing; of course Peyton gave it. She wanted her friend to be happy and Lucas has been making her happy for the last four years, why not make it a life time?

"I know, it's crazy right?" Brooke replied beaming.

"I'm really glad you're back in Tree Hill." The blond admitted.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders; her eyes twinkling. "Where else would we have our engagement party? Our family's here."

"How are things with you and Nathan?" Brooke asked.

Peyton closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't trust her voice.

Brooke furrowed her brows and took a step closer to Peyton. "Honey, is everything okay?"

Her lips tightened and tears pooled in her green eyes. Nothing's perfect; she's not perfect and neither is he but the tension she's been sensing in their relationship is killing her.

She finally found her voice and spoke. "Honestly? I don't even know."

"Peyton..." The fashionista began, stopping when she saw the younger Scott brother making his way over to them.

"Congratulations Brooke." Nathan said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Hot Shot." She answered with a dimpled smile.

Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed softly. "It's getting pretty late, wanna head out?" He asked glancing at Peyton.

Peyton looked a Brooke; she gave her a nod, letting her know that it was okay that she leave with her finance.

"I'm gonna go find Luke. Meet you by the car?" He said pointing to Peyton.

"Yeah."

"Talk to him P." Brooke rasped softly. "Let me know how things go okay?"

"Thanks B. Davis soon-to-be-Scott." Peyton smiled.

"You're welcome P. Sawyer soon-to-be-Scott."

* * *

It was two thirty in the morning when everything started slipping right out of their hands. They walked into their home and Peyton automatically went to the sink, she wanted to forget that this fight was even happening. Washing dishes - it was the first thing she thought of. Tears were streaming down her face when Nathan stormed in throwing his suit jacket onto the counter.

"So this is my fault now, huh?" He yelled. "It's my fault that I'm too busy?"

She spun around, only to find him inches from her face. The small argument that started in the car escalated into a huge fight that continued into the kitchen. He was pissed, he was pointing fingers, and yelling, and throwing around accusations.

Peyton brought her arms up and grabbed her blond curls. This wasn't how she expected this conversation to go.

"No, it's just...it's everything okay?" Peyton yelled back. he voice was quivering and she hated being this girl - vulnerable and weak.

"Oh my God! Stop! This is ridiculous!" Nathan shouted.

"Ridiculous? What's ridiculous is that you don't even see that it's not about being too busy! You're never around anymore Nathan!" She screamed , jabbing his chest with her pointer finger. With every next word she jabbed his chest a little harder. "You're. Never. Around!"

"How is that _my_ fault?" He questioned loudly throwing his hands up. "You're the one who said to follow my dreams, you're the one who said I was destined for greatness. I'm doing what you want me to Peyton."

"Oh, God. Nathan! Basketball is you're dream. Of course I want you to follow it, but not at the cost of us." Peyton said just as loud. "I feel...I feel like you're slipping away from me."

Their words were starting to hurt each other; it went from a fight to a screaming match. It was a surprise that their neighbors didn't call the cops on them.

"Well you're not wrong!" Nathan yelled finally. "If you can't handle this, leave." He said angrily pointing to the door.

Peyton covered her teary eyes with her shaky hands. That stung.

And suddenly the couple got quiet, eerily quiet. She began to feel the walls began to close in on her and the lump in her throat began to suffocate her; she could breath. If he wanted her to leave, she's gonna leave.

She ran her left hand over her face and wiped her stray tears. The light reflected off of her engagement ring and caught Nathan's eye, he automatically regretted saying those words. He knew her better than anyone, and he knew her deal. If he told her to leave, she was going to leave.

She didn't want to, but she took off her ring and placed it on the counter before rushing past him, brushing her shoulder against his as she went by and ran out crying into the street as fast as she could.

Nathan followed her - how could he not. She heard the door slam behind him and straightened her posture, and once again wiped her tears bracing herself for the goodbye. After all, people always leave- - it's all she's ever known. She had her hands on her hips and her back facing him. If he was going to break things off with her tonight, she wasn't going to be able to look at him - it'd be too hard.

But Nathan took her by surprise when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He cupped her tear stained face in his large hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"Listen to me. I love you, and I'll never leave you alone." He whispers to her, eyes closed. "You may not know this but, I remember how we felt sitting by the water, that same night that you told me how your mom died, and how you're dad was never around. That was the moment I fell in love with you, and every time I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, I swear Peyton, I'm not going anywhere. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you're the best thing that's ever been mine."

Peyton sniffled and smiled through her tears."You remember how we felt sitting by the water?"

"Of course I do Peyt." Nathan said kissing her lips tenderly. "Put this back on."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her ring. She extended her left hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I'm sorry I took it off." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Nathan muttered.

She was wrong, people don't always leave; Nathan's proven that time and time again. He wiped away the remainder of her tears and lead her back into their home.

* * *

As Peyton sat alone gazing in the mirror in the bridal party's dressing room, her mind was flooded with memories of her and Nathan. She remembered the first time she noticed him - the same night he first noticed her. Brooke was right, he was checking her out; she may not have knew it yet but once she got the nod it was game over...she was his. She thought back to the day he blindly got into her speeding car, the same night she first let her guard down, the day he proposed at the River Court...

"Ehh hemm..." Brooke interrupted knocking softly on the door.

One hand flew up to her heart and the other instinctively to her stomach. "You scared me."

"Sorry. How are you feeling?" The brunette rasped taking a seat next to the bride-to-be.

"Good, a little nauseous...but good." Peyton answered flipping a loose strand of hair away.

"You're glowing ." Brooke smiled warmly.

Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe it was because her best friend just complimented her but she started to cry.

"Oh, Peyton. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry!" Brooke said frantically wrapping her into a bone crushing hug, tears spilling from her eyes as well.

"Oh God. I'm sorry...I just, I can't help it. I feel like I'm always crying." Peyton laughed.

"That's what happens when you're pregnant." Brooke soothed with a chuckle.

Their old friend from high school entered the room and saw the two women with tears in their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

Brooke wiped her eyes and looked at Peyton. "You're ruining our wedding make-up you bitch."

Peyton and Haley both laughed.

"We're good." The blond answered wiping away her tears.

"Okay. Their ready when you are." Haley said placing a hand on Peyton's shoulder before leaving the two alone again.

Brooke went behind Peyton and gathered her soft curls into a loose side pony. She pinned a few strays back and faced her best friend.

"You look beautiful." She said, holding her perfectly manicured hand out. "Let's go get you married."

* * *

She met her father beside the wooden double doors that lead to the cathedral. Brooke hugged her one last time before the music began to play, she opened the doors and smiled.

"See you on the other side." She winked.

Larry Sawyer is a man of few words; he hides his emotions and runs away from his problems. His wife, Anna, was the glue the one who held them together. She was the one who always knew exactly what to say, she was the one who talked things out and she was the one who faced any problems head on. It was a shame she wasn't here to see the amazing young woman their daughter has turned out to be. She would be proud. A lump formed in Larry Sawyer's throat. His daughter was getting married; she was able to overcome the fear of love and open her heart to the miracle that it is. Nathan Scott was the man to do it, has shown that he is a great man and the one who claims his daughters heart, and Larry can't see anyone else marrying his little girl.

He took Peyton's hand in his calloused one and stroked it gently. "I'm proud of you chicken."

Peyton tilted her head to the side tightening her lips as if to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall. "Dad..."

"No, you've become such a strong, kind woman. I know your mother would be proud too." He choked out. "I wish she was here."

She pulled her father in for a hug. "I know, so do I."

Her father may not be perfect; but he's still her father, and she loves him.

Larry cleared his throat and held out his arm for his daughter to take. The double doors opened and the music filled their ears. She saw Brooke and Haley smiling at the alter and then she saw him. Nathan was standing at the alter, his hands clasped together with his brother by his side. He was grinning from ear to ear as Peyton walked down the isle with her father in front of all their family and friends.

When the duo reached the alter, Larry lifted her veil and kissed her cheek chastely before giving her over to Nathan.

"You take good care of them son." The older man said shaking his hand.

"Always." Nathan promised.

They wrote their own vows; it was short, sweet and totally them. They spoke about how they felt sitting by the water, and how they were two souls lost until they found each other. They spoke about the life that they created and the life they are about to start. They promised themselves to each other; always and forever.

The wedding party lined up on the stairs outside the church and threw confetti and blew bubbled at the newly married couple as they exited. Peyton held on to Nathans arm and smiled as their friends and family cheered and wished them well.

Peyton Sawyer has become Peyton Scott.

* * *

Anna Brooke Scott was born on a warm summer night in July. She has little blond curls on the top of her head, just like her momma; but her eyes...she has her daddy's eyes, they were the brightest blue Peyton has ever seen. They named the baby Anna, after Peyton's mom and gave her the middle name Brooke after her mother's best friend and her Godmother - she was named after two very powerful, strong women that affected her mother's life greatly. Poor kid had some big shoes to fill.

"Can you believe it?" Peyton asked her husband as she fed their small daughter on the couch.

"Believe what?" He asked.

"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time, that's when I fell in love with you." She said candidly.

Nathan put his arm around her and kissed her temple, before bending forward kissing Anna's forehead. "Of course I remember."

"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter." She said raising her brow. "You better hope no one tries to sweep your daughter off her feet the way you did to me."

Nathan scoffed. "She's not dating until she's thirty."

She laughed loudly causing the baby to stir, Nathan quickly took Anna out of her arms and cradled her tenderly against his broad chest. She instantly calmed down at the touch of her father.

Peyton smiled, she always knew he's be a great dad. "She's something isn't she?"

"She is the best thing that's ever been mine." He smiled.

**_~fin_**


End file.
